Sweet and Sexy
by SlowUpdater
Summary: It explains inside but please note this may count as MA for some readers you've been warn. Happy Valentines Day


Ah I haven't post something in so long nor have Ace and forgive us for that we have been dealing with things that fall around children which placed me in a very sad state but thankfully I finally have my pride and Joy and I am now happy! So instead of just chatting moving on to oc's (I know that made no sense.) P.s This may count as MA for some.

Oc's

Journee Takamo and Olivia who belongs to loveroftheakatsuki (Hope you don't mind!~)

Storyline: Olivia is sitting at home trying to think of something to do for Valentines. When surprise Journee arrives. Now let's start this!

~Author's pov.

The young woman Olivia sat on the couch trying to think of something to do for her lovers Kakuzu and Hidan both of them were out on a Mission along with the rest. She jumped suddenly when the door busted up and a bunch of strange threads wrapped around her body and eyes. 

She felt her self getting dragged towards someone she didn't know who it was since the threads didn't feel like Kakuzu she was panicking slightly until a smooth and steady voice spoke. "The men shouldn't leave you home alone~"

"Journee!"She shouted then was released to see the large chest of the woman who was chuckling.

"surprised?"

"Don't do that!"Olivia shouted crossing her arms.

"Aw don't be mad I know you were enjoying it because I could feel you leaking."

"Stop!"

"Alright. Alright i'm done. So what are you doing here all alone Olivia.?"She question sitting down on the couch behide her.

"Well everyone's on a mission and I'm trying to think of something to do for valentines day." Journee stuck out her tongue closing her right eye. (Her bangs were pushed behide ear for once)

"Bleh...I hate the holiday. But I will help you. I need to go shopping anyway. Do you know when the boys will be back?"

"In about six hours."A smile creeped onto Journee's face.

"Let's go." 

~Somewhere else.

Journee and Olivia stood in a Lingerie store. "What are we doing here?"She question as Journee picked up a black outfit.

"I need to find something for my Valentine."She mutter not realizing what she said.

"Wait you have a Valentine who is it?"Journee let out a small curse.

"Not telling you now go try this on." Olivia eyes widen at the outfit but a glare from Journee and she moved to dressing room while Journee searched for her outfit quickly.

~After trying on many clothes.

"I can't believe you brought me this."Journee let out a chuckle as she reached the Hide out with Olivia the boys weren't back yet so she had just enough time to put another plan in action.

"Olivia I have an idea come to the kitchen with your outfit on okay?"Journee gave her a wink and walked off. Olivia wonder what the woman was up to but did as she was asked

Olivia walked in to the kitchen wears a rosey red thong like underwear with a Cut out heart shape on her ass (you can guess were the hole was located) with a red nipple tassels. Journee smiled as she stood there in a tight fitted bra that had red heart and was black with a black thong and gartersbelt.

Her hair was in a high pony tail. "Why are we dressed like this?"She questioned.

"We're going to make cookies."

"Who makes cookies dressed like this?"She questioned not feeling comfortable in the outfit.

"I do now come here."As they began to make the pink batter she could sense the men began to walk towards the hide out and smiled as the batter soon exploded and landed on both of the women. Olivia scream out of shock as Journee just smiled a kissed Olivia.

Her eyes were wide but they soon began to close as the taller woman made their tongue danced with such skill. Journee released Olivia's tongue and began to lick all of the batter off the other woman's neck. Olivia softly moaned as the woman caused her to bump into the counter that was behide her.

"What the hell!?"It was Hidan's voice that interrupted from the doorway Journee smiled and pulled away from Olivia's tender neck with a small pop.

"Don't be Jealous sweetie I was just warming her up for you."She giggled and walked off her hips swaying with every step everyone questioned why the woman left in batter and the outfit since they were to busy watching the show happening in the kitchen

~So at Journee's place.

Madara walked into the home after he was requested by Journee to come over. He looked around the empty living room but as he walked into the kitchen he found cookies grabbing one and putting it between his lips as he went to check upstairs for the woman.

He reached her bedroom door slowly when he walked in His mouth opened and the cookie fell onto the ground. Infront of him sitting on the large queen bed was Journee. But she looked really different she had her long brown locks with black tips in two pigtails and she wore a tight skimpy school girl outfit with the button of her top unbutton enough to show her breast the skirt short enough and she wore black thigh highs.

She wore black eye liner and eyeshadow making her green eyes glow and pop. Dark red lipstick on her lips. "My my what a surprise..."Madara smirked crossing his arms Journee scoffed and looked off to the side away from him as her cheeks burned.

"It's...well...urhm."Journee bit her lip as she refused to look at Madara.

"For once you're acting like an uke...Sexy"Madara grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widen as she gasp but kissed back when he licked the button of her lip. She allowed his tongue to enter her hot cavern as he pushed onto his back not letting her sweet lips go.

"Oh what is this?"Madara asked as he pulled away from Journee leaving a trail of Saliva. He pulled up some fluffy hand cuffs that were on an end table along with a radio that was playing slowly and sexy music.

"Well." Journee mumble as he still straddled her.

"How about we use these."

"Wait no."Journee froze as his knee rubbed against her crotch as he cuffed her hands to the bed post behide her head. "I wasn't planning on wearing them."

"Sorry baby tonight you are going to be the uke. You're not allow any dominance."She let out whine as he rubbed her crotch again with his knee. He continuously did that watch her twitch and wiggle her breast were about to pop out of her skirt.

"Looks like that hurts."He began to reach for her shirt to un button it but as he unbutton one the rest popped off making her gasp he chuckled at what she wore underneath. She was a tight lace black bra that was cut in a heart shape on her nipples. "Well well" He chuckled and placed his mouth on one of the perked buds while playing with the other one.

"Ah~"Journee moaned as he harshly bit down on her right nipple but licked over it to ease the small mark. "Madara."She whimper as he let go and licked down her neck as he rubbed and squeezed her breast. He pulled back and began to pull off his shirt slowly teasing the woman infornt of him.

"No~!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her quickly but when she did so his body slammed against her's so his harden cock slammed against her womanhood she gasped and shook. "Stop teasing me." She panted he chuckled and grabbed her lips again as he ripped off her skirt.

He uncuffed her from the bed but cuffed her wrist together again. She growled but whimpered when he flipped her onto her stomach so her ass faced him She wore underwear that matched her bra he chuckled and pulled out his harden cock.

He pressed the tip at her hole but due to his size he ripped the underwear. Suddenly he slammed into her cause her to moan loudly and grip the bars but she simply shook her head and slammed back against him to show him she wanted him to go on. He nodded and began to ram her ruffly gaining her loud and sexy moans. He fuck her hard and rough in many different postion and they ended up cumming six times until they gave in.

~In her room.

"So what's with the outfit?"

"You don't like it?"

"Heh. I love it."

"Mew~"She rubbed her head on his chest nuzzling him. "You should have seen what I put Olivia in Hidan probably is still banging her"

"Yeah. You haven't even answered my questioned"

"It's for valentines day." Madara's face froze. "Don't tell me..."Journee growled he jumped and ran  
"Madara!"Journee shouted


End file.
